And The Light Still Shone Through
by Fuhrer Eisbergs
Summary: After everything was over she still lurked within me sometimes I wondered if challenging god was the right thing to do. Now that she was apart of me I fought out the deepest part of me that I had long cut out. Lumina was everything that I cut away but forbidden feelings that followed still stayed there based off of the secret ending to LR. Warning Farroncest SerahxLightningxLumina.
1. Darkness In The Veil Of Light Part 1

_**And The Light Still Shone Through**_

_**Darkness In The Veil Of Light Part 1**_

_**AN: Well I'm here to tell you all that I completed Lightning Returns. Along with work as well as playing and passing this game on hard-mode, I decided to make this story. I know that some of you are going to be mad when I say this I am deleting New World Order and replacing it with this one. This story is something that I think would be more interesting and it's not a Futa theme surprisingly. I loved Lightning Returns so much that I decided to post this story. **_

_**Now on towards the hard part there will be spoilers, so for those who haven't played I'm sorry. If those who read don't know, the story well read it on Final Fantasy wiki. In addition, I am warning you all that this is a long story and that this is an incest story with the Farron sisters of this game. However, to even everything out I am making this a T-rated story it might go to an M-rated but that remains to be unseen so follow the warnings. So now, on towards the story if you haven't seen the secret ending or played it go to you-tube to watch it.**_

_**Disclaimer= Don't own my Lightning Returns/ Final Fantasy XIII or XIII-2**_

_**Warnings= Farron Incest Serah/Lightning/ Claire/Lumina **_

_**Italics=**__Flashback/ Narrative_

* * *

_I was forged in his light, the enteral Bhunivelze; I knew that everything was a lie somewhere in my heart. Even as I felt my feelings ripped from me as casted in his image my thoughts still ran. He knew that his image was would no longer hold, my task as the savior was finally done myself exposed. I felt a hole in my heart for the first time I felt like a monster, his light was more than I could bare. For the first time I gave in this time not shielding myself behind the guilt of losing Serah or saving a world. Now I was human I was no longer Lightning, savior, or a knight of Etro, I was now…_

"Claire…"

Stepping off the train, I looked towards the bright face I wanted to see, we had once separated. Nevertheless, just as the world reunited so did we I knew that she would call to me and I would call towards her. Now looking I saw her face just as I did before the final moments of the new world. My baby sister's face shined brightly at me in all of its purity as she ran up towards me. My brown suitcase dropped as Serah came towards me with a soul-stealing hug.

Smiling brightly something I never would do, I hugged her back never letting her go. After arriving in the new world, many were at loss on what to do. Looking around amongst everyone I couldn't see Serah I knew that she was close, but with the everyone looking towards me I knew I couldn't ignore there need for help. I was not the savior, but I knew that some roles were hard to shake off, settling in everyone found there place in this new world.

Knowing that I found mine I settled just outside the town in a small home, out of all the nights, I never forgot my promise to see Serah again. I knew that she would be safe and I knew that idiot of a brother-in law would find her before me. I knew I was a distant Light, but I knew I would find Serah, but just as fate would have it, she found me. With her arms around me, the smell of her hair felt so right, everything was right then I thought towards our hard work.

Breaking apart the sun shone through our vision, the train station was quite as I looked to see my brother-in law. Not seeing anyone I wondered was he at home, seeing, as there was no danger I knew Serah would be the one to greet me, but I knew the idiot would have wanted to tag along. This all reminded me towards the time when we were younger, and Serah would go out shopping by herself I knew the fear was there as well.

It had been nine months since our battle in those long months everything seemed to settle, humans never forgot how to build and forge for themselves. No longer did anyone talk of Gods, Crystals, and Focuses everything resettled itself, but now it was up to Serah and me to continue what we lost.

Dressed in a white sundress fitted with white strapped sandals, I viewed her, as she seemed to fill out in the right places. Even in our battles of the past, I never took the time to view how much Serah had psychically grown. As we broke apart, she smiled before speaking her worlds like the sweetest honey towards my ears.

"Sis you're here!"

Smirking I pulled out the small letter from my tan pants holding it between my forefinger and my thumb, before speaking. "Well I got your letter; personally I thought you would come find me again. Although I'm still surprised how fast everything is going just in nine months of coming here."

"Well you say yourself it isn't a question of can or can't we just do it. Although I am shocked as well, but considering what the world has been through in the last five to seven hundred years I'm sure we have picked up something's."

"In this case it heavily applies."

"It's hard to believe that everything has grown so much since everything has happened. With no more airships to block the sky or building we can finally see the sun."

"Hmm…your right without are help from the Fal'ce to aid us with crops or food everything seems to grow much faster."

"Trading the careers are we?" Smiling I knew my sister was joking about my natural knowledge of farming, although I was never a farmer my journey as the savior taught me more then I knew.

"No possible I just picked up on some things."

"Hmm…considering dad would say you acted like a brat on occasion." Thinking towards our parents, I thought towards them hoping that this was the vision that they had for us. In ways, I felt like they were preparing me for the struggle that was ahead with their lessons. I could remember my father always telling me to think over your mistakes, but push forward to make them better. My whole mission was solely based on his words.

"Tch…you always followed my bratty-ass."

"Well now you get to follow mine, come on I'll show you around." Picking up my suitcase, I followed Serah, as the rays of the sun became our guide I let my heart take ease. There was a short silence as we walked, as this point I despised the silence as the many years of me not being home as well as both our journeys put us in that realm of silence.

"Back there you thought about them did you Claire?" With a small sad smile, I knew Serah, thought towards the memory of our parents.

"Yea I was thinking towards dad and what he used to tell me."

"It's funny because at that moment I was thinking of mom, you know you look like her when you smile Claire." I blushed as looked towards the low brick wall separating the wild fields from the sandy dirt road that we walked on.

"Tch…considering we are technically older than our parents now I guess you can say her smile is like mine." Thinking back towards my parents I knew that in my childhood I was far worse than what I was. My stubbornness and ability to find trouble had gotten me a talking to by both my parents, but I was grateful for every lesson they gave me.

Walking we continued our talk about our antics as well as our parents the silence was finally broken. I knew one barrier was destroyed bringing us closer, how close neither of us could have predicted.

* * *

**That's the first chapter if you don't know where the scene is from go to Lightning Returns secret ending. As for me updating I just got my internet on and so more updates will be coming for this story and others.**


	2. Darkness In The Veil Of Light Part 2

_**And The Light Still Shinned Through**_

_**Darkness In The Veil Of Light Part 2**_

_**AN Read and Review**_

_**Disclaimer= Don't own my Lightning Returns/ Final Fantasy XIII or XIII-2**_

_**Warnings= Farron Incest Serah/Lightning/ Claire/Lumina **_

_**Italics=**__Flashback/ Narrative_

* * *

"_If you are an L'cie it's my job to deal with you."_

Waking up I was no longer in my bed, in that small cabin in my hometown, peaking the sun had shone through windows. It was always like this I always had dreams of the past, even with my countless apologies and Serah's acceptance. I still was plagued with memories, sometimes I wondered did I make the right choice when defeating Bhunivelze.

Sometimes I wondered was his light really the right way? I knew my acceptance of myself and the weakness in my heart became the key towards me defeating the god of Light. Nevertheless, something's I did not want to accept and only Lumina and I knew that dark secret. She knew of the game that Serah and I use to play, she knew that my light was something that was corrupted these nightmares would be my silent punishment.

I knew if I had followed the path that Bhunivelze gave me, I knew that, this sin wouldn't even exist. I knew I would be the next Etro and I knew that I would be created by the gods perfect in image. I knew a selfish decision was something I could not afford and I knew Serah was at stake.

Lifting myself up on one arm, I ran my hands through my hair looking to see the purple sky it was night. Turning on the lights I noticed that I wasn't in my home, looking I was in the guest room of Serah's house. Walking down I noticed that Serah was there cooking, looking at her seemed to flood my heart. Out of the both of us Serah was the better cook and I well…I seemed to do better with the grill. Taking a second look at the house it wide and spacious, I knew it had to come from the crafts-men ship of Snow himself. The house was wide and smelled of fresh cut wood.

Considering that the world ended nine months ago, I was still surprised that the house still had its warm feeling. I still wondered where my brother in-law was, I hate that he was an idiot, but I knew that he was good for Serah. Coming in I took in the smell the freshness of everything, coming I didn't register anything talking until I felt tired. With Serah walking me up towards my room, I didn't register the beauty of the house. Walking up towards the small stand next to the makeshift couch, I looked towards the old frames. Picking it up I noticed that Serah and Snow were in the picture. Looking towards the other picture, I saw that there was one containing Serah and I.

"It's amazing that along with the memories, I was able to take that picture on my journey. I am surprised that it survived in the chaos."

"That's good you were more of the focused one."

"Of course it's because I learned it from you silly, now enough with the memories let's eat." Watching Serah come in with salad in hand, I looked towards the table. Seeing there was nothing, but fresh food before us. I often thought towards our days in Cocoon.

I member myself barely eating in order to feed Serah after our parents died. I knew times were tough so finishing school as fast I could so I could work was the only thing I could do. I knew that I would push Serah away, for that and other sins I could forgive myself for but there was one sin that I couldn't never forget or forgive myself for.

It was the reason why I banished Lumina and the sole reason why I hated her, but I knew on my journey Lumina was the key to everything. Towards my final days as the savior, I knew I needed her powers of chaos, to defeat Bhunivelze. Although I wondered, was he actually the one that defeated me?

"Nice spread…"

"Well everything was hand grown after the fall and you disappearing life had to start over again. Although I'm surprised that we have caught on with so much I mean we have cars and normal technology. It's nice to know, I picked up a lot although I still could never cook meat the way you do."

"Don't be so hard on yourself Serah besides I like your cooking all I can do is make behemoth steak." Sitting down and watching Serah serve me was something that we long since forgot, but it was a warm feeling all the same. Looking towards the door I wondered where and when that big bull of a man Serah called her husband would show. I stared at back towards Serah's sad face; she took the words out of my mouth answering my question.

"I know what you want to ask, it's alright if you ask."

"Ok then I won't ask I'll let you talk." Crossing my arms as I normally do when someone explains something to me, I listened. With all the time that I had to sleep and spend with Etro, I was given a wisdom that I thought I could never carry.

"I got tired of it all; at first I knew Snow was always the one to help people. That same thing drew me to him in the first place. But…"

"But…"

"It was the frequent going away and the thing with Noel when I introduced him. He just put me aside like nothing, I mean I knew he was looking for you and trying to save the world. I just…I noticed now that things have calmed down he's in a rush to have a family. However…I can't take all of the leaving for months on end and that's what he's been doing it's like with me helping the kids and between him leaving it was...too much. After being in the chaos for so long, I just don't want to be alone again not when things are this peaceful. I do not ever want to feel the way we felt back on Cocoon, so I ended it."

"Serah…I…"

"It's alright I got over it besides I have my kids to keep me busy. I mean no one's going to teach themselves...I just…had to face reality."

"You're a teacher now…Although I should have known when I was in Valhalla."

"Hehehe yeah…wait you could see me from there?"

"Yes I could…" We looked in silence then towards our food and ate, I know this was my wish to talk and laugh again. Although I wanted to talk, I knew there was nothing to talk about; I soon thought towards the younger me and what I would have done. I knew Lumina was still there lurking like a lustful shadow, I had to steel my resolve looking towards Serah our eyes met and I smiled.

* * *

**Read and Review…**


	3. The Everlasting Road Part 1

_**And The Light Still Shone Through**_

_**The Everlasting Road Part 1**_

_**AN: Read and Review**_

_**Disclaimer= Don't own my Lightning Returns/ Final Fantasy XIII or XIII-2**_

_**Warnings= Farron Incest Serah/Lightning/ Claire/Lumina **_

_**Italics=**__Flashback/ Narrative_

* * *

After dinner, everything stayed silent. I knew that something in Lightning changed. Growing up with her after our parents died, was one of hardest moments. However, Lightning seemed to be everything to me it was because of her I dated Snow. Although she hates to admit it, she and him were always alike. However, it wasn't until I met Lumina that there was something more that Lightning wanted, but it was a part of our lives we could never get back. It was the warm feeling that she would give when we were younger. I knew it was the feeling that we shared whenever we kissed or hugged. After, our parents died the kissing stopped and the hugs were gone. All together Claire my sister stopped coming and the warmth was gone.

It wasn't until the chaos appeared that I met Lumina. She was the part of my sister that I had lost, but she was a reminder of it all. Walking towards the kitchen I prepared to wash the dishes our conversation was light at dinner, but I wanted so much more. The disconnection that I felt I hated it all, I just wanted my sister back. I wondered would our days be like this. I thought towards Lightning sitting at the table her smile just like our mothers. I thought towards my own selfishness I wanted Lightning here, but I knew she had her own life.

These silent moments I hated, but I couldn't help the fact that I enjoyed them all the same. Knowing that my break up with Snow was something that came as a shock, I couldn't help but think how Lightning felt. Deep in my thought, I didn't even hear Lightning slip by me. Her fingers caressed mine as I handed her the dishes I watched as lightning dried as I handed them to her. Always in Bodhum I knew that she was close by, but she still was further away. I always felt lonely and that was the very thing that connected me to Snow.

In this moment, everything felt more nerve racking and my chest felt more tight watching Lightning's gentle actions. I thought to when we were kids and the words came in my head like wild fire. Everything that we were and could have been disappeared the night our parents died. Something in me gave into revived hope, but I knew that Lightning had thrown all of it away that night.

"Serah…" My head snapped up and my daze of the past became shattered by my sister's voice. I looked towards Claire's deep aqua-emeralds I looked away in embracement.

"Y-Yes sis…?" Smiling at her nervously I waited for her to speak.

"I think we are done with everything." Looking at her, I couldn't help but think about everything we had been through growing up and why it all stopped.

"Oh, well I'll make us some coffee; you still take it black with sugar right?"

"Yeah…" Watching her walk away, I couldn't help but stare at her backside. This all seemed natural, as I wanted Lightning to stay. Nevertheless, I thought to what she really wanted. Unlike me, Lightning always had a talent to adapt to her surroundings never needing anyone and always taking the burden on her own. All I could do was standby and get myself into trouble, causing Lightning more pain than needed. It was the same with Snow, he intended to make a life with me, but something held me back. He put his sweat and blood into building this home everything that was in here was his hopes and dreams but I threw him away like an old toy.

I know that I needed to repay him for everything, but I just couldn't all I could do was sit and watch. I just was so tired of being alone and waiting I knew that Noel would be proud that I didn't wait to take action, but the guilt still was there.

"Serah are you sure that you're alright?" All I could see was the darkness of Lightning's white tank top as I sobbed I embraced the warmth that she had to offer. I didn't even feel myself run to her it was all so natural. As she ran her fingers through my hair, I felt the comfort that moment gave me. I knew our mother was alive in that moment, I thought towards what she would think about me.

"Serah…I…"

Glancing up I looked at the red that took refuge on my sisters face it had been long sense we hugged like this. I knew that everything was new and our reunion would soon end. Lightning didn't need me anymore and I knew that we could never get back the moments we lost. Stepping back, I looked towards the wooden floor as if it were something new to do, wiping my tears I had to separate myself.

"L-Let me go get that coffee I'm sure its ready hehe…" Preparing the coffee, I came back only to see Lightning sitting cross-legged on the couch. Her eyes looked distant as if she was trying to figure out something. That same look I knew it was the look she often got when she prepared for battle.

"Here…" Handing her drinking I sat across from her with tea in my own hand. Watching her take a sip, she set the hot beverage down making it cool in the process.

"This is about Snow is it?" As if she read my mind, I looked down into the tea that was in my hand. She knew it all along she knew that I couldn't act as if nothing mattered.

"Yea it's about everything I guess even after nine months everything still seems…fresh. It's just that with everything I started to look at myself Snow, Noel, and you. All I have just been doing is living off everyone's hard work all the pain that everyone put there selves in emotionally and psychically in danger for my sake. It's just that I'm tired of falling into the same loop. I wanted to do something different and when I set out on my journey I only let down everyone."

Feeling Lightning's arm around me I was taken out of my self-guilt and that warmth returned.

"Enough I don't want to hear you talk like that again. Serah don't try to be like anyone else, but yourself that's all I ever wanted for you. With whatever path you choose, I just want you to be happy and safe. Besides, you have done no more then what we all have done. You helped save the world and helped guide us to a new future that you believed in."

We stayed in silence letting everything go I knew that Lightning had more to say, but my sister was always one to keep silent. It had been awhile since we hugged and when we did everyone had been around, this time it was different I had long sense forgot that Lightning could be this way.

Looking up once again at Lightning, she reminded me of our mother, but her words that she spoke sounded like something from our father. Only I would know and I knew that Lightning knew as well, but I could tell that she was fighting something.

Feeling the emotions take over me I pushed all my weight forward making Lightning lean back. Her body felt stiff at the involuntary action, but she relaxed. Resting my head on her chest, we watched as the fire danced illumining the whole room.

"Claire…"

"Hmm…"

"Do you think it was right to break up with Snow?"

"Serah it's your future what you choose to do with it is your choice, but I will be here with you supporting you."

"Sis…"

* * *

**Thank you for you two reviewers I hope there will be more to review. Now next chapter we will have someone special come aboard she is by far one of my favorite characters. She will be a part of the plot as well and will have a lot to do with Serah and Lightning's relationship.**


	4. The Everlasting Road Part 2

_**And The Light Still Shone Through**_

_**The Everlasting Road Part 2**_

_**AN: Now introducing Lumina!**_

_**Disclaimer= don't own my Lightning Returns/ Final Fantasy XIII or XIII-2**_

_**Warnings= Farron Incest Serah/Lightning/ Claire/Lumina **_

_**Italics=**__Flashback/ Narrative_

* * *

Morning came soon as I watched the sunrise. Looking towards the clock I thought back towards the past. At this time I would be at work, but instead my baby sister rested in my arms, much like I did when our mother was alive. Maybe this was the comfort that I wanted and the comfort of what I wanted to give. Although last nights, conversation went towards Serah's sadness, strangely I felt overjoyed.

"_Now, Now what kind of sister gets joy from watching her little sister in agony? Really I think someone needs counseling."_

"_**Lumina, you know your only here because I allow you to be."**_

"_I'll be Quiet for now. But, remember I am you and unlike last time you can't get rid of me, as easily."_

"_**Yea I can't, but I still can make things difficult for you."**_

"_How it's not like you can actually do anything. Besides if anyone is making anything difficult for anyone it's you. Don't get me wrong the whole Lightning cold shoulder thing maybe be a good defense for others, but you're not fooling me or Serah. You should really stop running."_

"_**Running I think you have then wrong idea I'm not running from anything."**_

"_Ahh seems like you haven't learned anything yet you're not going to get anywhere lying yourself. Well it's not like it's my problem. Well whoever you're fooling will find out, but Serah …she's smarter then she looks."_

Looking down I noticed Serah as she started to wake up. Thinking towards Lumina I knew she was me. She was the one I created to protect Serah. The reality of everything was I had forgotten. But, did Serah remember everything, when her soul was trapped inside Lumina? More importantly what did Lumina tell her about me? The questions they seemed endless and I was scared to ask them, but I knew that both of us could never have the talk that we really wanted. I became Lightning to protect that reason and that secret alone.

"Sis you're up?"

"Yea, I guess we fell to sleep huh?"

"I'm sorry I'm sure this was uncomfortable, what time is it?"

"It's better then what they had in the Guardian Corps, it's 0700 right now." As Serah got up a worried look was placed on her face, I knew she was worried that didn't start breakfast I looked towards her as she ran towards the kitchen I smiled. Stretching it had been a while since the last time that we slept like this. Not since that night our last night as children that we slept together. It was something that I could never forget and it crept like a cancer eating away at my heart. I knew Lumina wasn't all to blame for the way I felt. Although I cut my feelings when I became Lightning, the thought still was there.

"How did you sleep Claire?" I saw that Serah was talking from the kitchen as she was rummaging through the kitchen I'm sure her mind was a mess at what to do.

"Fine I guess, well I didn't get much sleep because of earlier."

"I'm sorry sis I didn't think that we would fall to sleep like that." Smirking I decided to put Lumina away in my thoughts walking towards the kitchen I watched as Serah looked in the pantry.

"More like you fell to sleep on me and I think you may have drooled on me."

"I did what!" Laughing lightly I tasseled my younger sisters hair. "I'm kidding you were alright once you stopped crying that is." Her smile was contagious in that small interval of time silence came.

"Hmm... you know what sis?"

"Yea what is it?"

"Well I decided last night that I'm not going to run or cry anymore. My mistakes and promises that I couldn't keep I'm not going to worry about them all I could do is wish Snow the best and move on."

"What if he finds someone else? Would you be ok with that?"

"Yea, I would because I'll always have you right Claire?" My heart at that moment felt that hope that I since long forgotten. It was as if everything stopped and rewound its self. But, Lumina's words came into my head and I prayed for a miracle that we wouldn't slip into that dark past.

"Well, can I trust you to make eggs while I shower?"

"Hmm…How about I take you out for breakfast, you know that I haven't really spent time in the kitchen."

"Can't sit still for a minute can you sis?"

"You can say that I'm not like you, mom said you were always the homebody." As she looked down I wondered did she think to our mother.

"I had to be when she got sick; I had to remember everything that she taught me. Besides you always had this tendency to burn pots and pans."

"Go shower now," I spoke in a playful angry voice. Watching her go upstairs her backside seemed to catch my eye making everything all the more interesting. Snapping my eyes forward she came back as if she forgot to mention something.

"Oh, and Light there's a shower next door in your room feel free to use it."

"Smiling I slowly walked upstairs towards my room that I was staying in. Taking my suitcase I pulled out a pair of blue jeans and a black tank top. Gathering all my supplies, I turned on the shower. Getting in the hot water hit my body purging all of last night's events. I was once again Lightning, closing my eyes they instantly snapped open as I heard humming coming from the other side of the tiled wall. In that moment I realized that Serah's shower was next to mine.

"_You know she's next door, showering doing the same thing as you."_

"_**Not this again don't you ever get bored, oh right your me at fifteen-years old I guess that's a no. Besides why are you telling me this its not like anything is happening we are going out that's all."**_

"_Sounds more like a date if you ask me, come to think of it when Serah would have a date with Snow she would hum like this. She never would do that one normal day."_

"_**So what that means nothing she's just happy to see me. She could be humming for any reason. People change how do you know all of this?"**_

"_I'm you duh; you know you never really were one to pay attention. You have heard and seen Serah like this accept at that time you were too busy to even notice."_

"_**Look whatever you're trying to plan it's not working."**_

"_Right…who said I want this to work? Besides your that one that…"_

A short wave of cold water making me yell out.

"Serah…!"

Hearing Serah's laughter in the bathroom on the other side of the wall, I glared as I turned off the remaining hot water wrapping a towel around myself. I knew that the trickster in Lumina came from none other than my sister. Back in our days on Bodhum I faintly remember Serah pulling the same tricks.

Smiling faintly this was how it was supposed to be, drying off and getting my clothes on I noticed that Serah closed the door towards her room. Walking out fully dressed I noticed Serah in dark green capris and a white tank top with a green cartoonish cat on the side. Who he was I didn't know, I was always too busy so I never processed what Serah liked and didn't like.

"You ready to go Claire?"

"Y-Yea…"

Jumping into the car, I was amazed at how the world we lived in had advanced. The scientist of five-hundred years ago, would be in shock at the progress. With all the aid coming from the gods and Fal'cie, we weren't required to think or invent on our own. The world that all of us fought for was right in our hands.

"It's amazing huh, how far we have come." Serah must have noticed the look on my face because she guessed right. "Yea, I still can't believe it ether, although you had a chance to see more of the future then me."

"Yea, but I kinda think that future that Noel and I imagined wasn't good enough. It's more of the feeling that this reality is better then what any of us could imagine. Still I'm happy that I was able to play a part in that."

"You right I mean Bodhum had monsters still, but here we don't just normal animals maybe it could have been the chaos all along."

"Hmm…maybe for me I had been witnessing it all as well I think your right." Stopping off towards a small café I looked towards the shopping district. Everything from food and clothing everything it was as if nothing had changed. Walking in I noticed that there was a lot of seating. From the café bar I noticed a brown-haired waiter looking at me lustfully, glaring I saw as my sister noticed the connection of it all. Taking my hand she led us towards a near-by booth.

"Claire you got to calm down, besides he was cute."

"No he was a damn idiot , he should have greeted us."

"Claire don't you want a boyfriend or husband at least? You gotta reach out I mean you can't be the savior, Sargent, and knight all the time can you?"

"I'm fine here with you as your sister, relationships aren't my thing. Besides men…ugh."

"Here you go ladies on the house, it's our new mojo-latte it's our signature coffee." Looking up I noticed it was the same l perverted waiter; I glanced at his tag his name read Winters.

Glancing I spoke, but Serah beat me to it as if she knew what I was going to say.

"Thank you Winters, have you met my sister?" I wanted to strangle Serah as she was up to her old tricks.

"No I haven't, I didn't know Serah had an older yet beautiful sister." Taking my hand he kissed it making me gag internally.

"Watch it buddy…" Tightening my fist I looked towards Serah in a plea for help came on my angry features.

"Well now that you two have met, how about a date," smiled Serah. I knew she was up to no good being the trickster she always was I glared.

"Yes a date sounds nice don't you think Lightning?"

"No I don't think so baby sister. Now hands off or else your gonna lose it. Also I would never date you because I'm…" Watching Serah sigh she knew the jig was up as she could tell through my gritted teeth that I was pissed. She shook her head trying to make sense of this situation.

"Sorry Winters, I guess my sister can't go out with you. She still likes girls well it was worth a shot." Blushing I swiped my hand away, glancing at Serah I looked towards Winters as I kept my guard up. Watching him smile as if it was an everyday routine he spoke. "Well, that good, I'm sure she'll be a lucky lady. Let me know when you're ready to order." After his departure, I glared at Serah. "You are so dead when we get home."

"Come on Lightning I mean it is true isn't?" I knew she was talking about my liking towards women. I knew I liked women for the longest, but not letting Serah know was a good way to protect her. Knowing that Serah was smart I knew that she would eventually find out, which I'm sure it was Lumina's doing. For me I knew that this was too soon, but I knew I had to roll with the punches, there were no battles to fight and hide behind I was being stripped slowly of my cold emotions.

"Well that's not the point besides; I'm not interested in dating."

"We will find you a girlfriend then."

"Serah weren't you listening?"

"Nope if I can find you someone here that means you won't leave right Claire?" Looking at my baby sisters, dejected look my heart dropped I knew what she wanted. As I finally got the bigger picture; I knew in my town there was really nothing for me to do except my daily routine. Serah wanted me to stay, but my feelings as well as my past wouldn't allow something like that, to Serah I would always be her older sister. I thought to the days where I tried to raise her taking our mothers place was something that I wanted. But, now I realized I was more like a jailer then a sister or a mother figure. Then there was that night when our mother died and I hoped to be more than a mother figure or a sister. It was a small glimmer of hope, but I crushed it as soon as I could. Glancing at her I wondered how she knew that I liked women, gulping I asked the impossible.

"How did you know I…"

"Silly Lumina told me when we were together."

* * *

_**AN= Thank you all please read and review I hope you enjoy the rest there's going to be more juicy drama next chapter.**_


	5. Clouded Visions Part 1

_**And The Light Still Shone Through**_

_**Clouded Visions Part 1**_

_**AN: Now introducing Lumina! In addition, you'll get to hear something from Serah.**_

_**Disclaimer= Don't own my Lightning Returns/ Final Fantasy XIII or XIII-2**_

_**Warnings= Farroncest Serah/Lightning/ Claire/Lumina/ Lime ahead **_

_**Italics/Bold=**__Flashback/ Narrative/ Lumina/ Lightning/ Serah_

* * *

The drive home seemed more quite as the events took place. It was clear that Serah knew something, but what she knew was up to me to disclose. This led me to a decision that I thought I wouldn't ever want to face. I just hoped that Serah would sense my discomfort and bring up everything.

"It was easier for me due towards the fact that I could deny anything. However, I was trapped with my biggest weakness that was Serah herself so I knew I had to tell the truth. Only a block away from home, rainy nights like these reminded me of so much of that night.

"_Thinking about something?"_

"_**Lumina…"**_

"_Why are you mad at something, oh right I got it? Don't tell me that your mad at me because I told Serah about us liking girls. Well really it's like us liking one girl right?"_

"_**Can't you just stop for today?"**_

"_Tch... Why are you running away you should be honest with yourself? Trust me it will do you some good._

"_**And why should I trust you?"**_

"_Because silly you and me we are one in the same. I am you and you are me accept I'm a little more…open than you."_

"_**What you did that night, it was a mistake it shouldn't have happened, only Serah knows, and only she can forgive me although I deserve worse."**_

"_You know Lightning I Figured out the problem with you."_

"_**And what could you know about my problems?"**_

"_You care too much, I'm sure Serah doesn't care about how you feel maybe she feels the same. But, here you are wasting away in your guilt of the past."_

"_**I'm not wasting away in the past I just don't want any more issues."**_

"_If you worried about that night it's not like she said no as well as those other times."_

"_**That's because you tricked her into it!"**_

"_Fine, but you know this you can blame me all you want for tricking Serah back then, but you forget you and I didn't separate until you casted me away. Meaning it was you and you alone that came up with the feelings that you have now. Face it Lightning you have no one to blame but yourself. So relax and give into what you want speaking of what you want Serah's here."_

"Lightning we're home…"

"Huh y-yeah let's get out of this rain."

"Getting out of the car we rushed in, with our clothes moderately soaked. I could see Serah's light pink bra that shown through her white shirt. As she looked up at me, she smiled.

"Light just because you like women you don't have to act strange and proper towards me. Bedside's we've taken several baths together when we were younger. Hey I have an idea let's take hot one tonight I mean the weather calls for it right?"

"No…"

"Why not…"

"Because…I just can't…" Pulling my arm and trying to drag me. I felt myself getting angry only because of Lumina's words that constantly hit my heart like razor blades. I knew that all of it was true, but I was sick for thinking so. All Serah was doing was being a normal sister I was the one that wasn't normal I wondered how she got so strong.

"_See Serah wants us in a nice hot bath._

"_**Lumina this isn't right!"**_

"_Awe come on we both know we want this I mean Serah picked this nice bra out for us."_

"_**No she didn't she's my sister what are you thinking Lumina."**_

"_The same thing your heart and body is thinking. How funny that you say she's your sister just a minute ago when she took off her shirt she wasn't. I saw the way you looked at her can't you imagine us both taking "care" of Serah."_

"_**No I can't…"**_

"_Oh something says that you can."_

"_**NO DAMN IT I CAN'T!**_

"_Aww really that soft skin those big blue eyes those soft round."_

"I SAID NO!"

Just then, I realized what I had done, my conversation with Lumina ended. Now only a fallen Serah on the ground her cheek red her eyes in shock looking at my hand; I noticed that it was warm as if it made a contact with flesh. I realized what I had done I had struck my sister.

My chest had rose and collapsed fast my lungs struggled for air. All of this was too much the turbulence went on as rain came down. The shock on Serah's face was too unbearable to look upon she was in shock more than fear.

"Sis…"

Slamming my body towards a near-by wall, I curled my legs close to my body as I sunk down. My forehead burned more with each passing moment I was sick. I hadn't told Serah of my predicament due to wanting to see her it was nothing but a simple cold but I choose to hide it regardless. Despite my health, I had to say what I needed to say the pressure was too much. I knew I had to protect any and everything that included our past together assuming that Serah didn't remember.

"We are…too old for that…"

"Sis…" Standing up on shaky legs, I tried to walk towards my room. Hitting the cold wooden floor, something was wrong my body wouldn't move with my vision getting darker. I let myself go, if there was a time that I could hate myself anymore then right now I would say it was now. All I could hear was Serah's mute shouts and see Lumina's face smiling right along Serah's side.

"_Wow seems like a mess of a fall there."_

_**Lumina is that you?"**_

"_Serah…you remember me its, well it's not like you could forget. I mean we did spend five-hundred years together. It seems like now that Lightning's out we can finally get that talk."_

"_**What we can't I have to get Lightning into bed she's running a fever!"**_

"_Fine well make sure she takes her time waking up. We have a lot to talk about, so until Lightning wakes up I'll just hang out in your mind for a bit."_

"_**Wait is Lightning Dying!"**_

"_Well you can say she's not dying physically, but you can say she's dying from a broken heart."_

"_**Broken heart is she love with someone, how do I fix it!"**_

"_Ugh…do I have to do everything you know how. Just think back and you'll remember. Oh and I think you want to get her off the floor if she wakes up she going to be pissed at me. So keep this mind hopping a secret ok…"_

Rushing over towards Lightning I felt her head with eyes closed. I could see the struggle that she was facing lifting her up as best I could I moved her body towards the couch. Knowing that Lightning had a good seventy-five pounds on me, I rested her on the couch.

With everything emotion and piece of adrenaline going through me I put everything into motion. I then rushed over towards the fire place setting it on. I then rushed over towards Lightning; thunder flashed with it those memories of that night cold night.

"_**I have to get these clothes off of her."**_ Gulping shakily, I removed her top leaving her in a dark sports bra. Taking off her jeans I looked towards her legs, they were strong and muscular. Lightning's strong firm legs I reminded me of those nights when they would wrap around my waist those long nights ago.

"_You know you could get her back for that night. She's all yours for the taking. All you have to do is remove two little pieces of clothing."_

"_**I-I can't Lumina she my sister."**_

"_Ugh why are you being so obtuse about this? Didn't you say that you were violated that night? Didn't you feel used! Don't you feel like getting back at her for what she stole from you?"_

"_**Lumina I can't and I don't feel that way anymore. Please just go away I have to take care of my sister."**_

"_Fine, although I think you're a fool for not getting what you want. Huh…I really know that were sister's your just as stubborn as she is."_

With Lumina's words in my head I looked towards Lightning's form. That night I didn't feel used psychically, but emotionally. I was the first victim that fell to Lightning's coldness that night. Looking at her body, I removed her bra to see fully figured breast in my view. At that moment, something flooded my underwear causing me to look away in embracement.

"S-Serah…" With my neck spinning harshly to look, I saw Lightning her eyes still closed. Sweat covered her brow heavily.

"Lightning it's alright I'm going to take care of you."

Putting a cover over her body, I collected all of her wet clothes throwing them into a corner. Rushing over I set tea on hopping that she would be well enough to drink. Leaning towards the kitchen wall, I heard then groaning from Lightning once again. Coming out the kitchen I saw as Lightning struggled up stairs. Rushing after her, I could hear the sounds of vomit came from the bathroom of my room.

"Lightning… "

"Watching her struggle brought tears, walking over I held her back. As I rubbed her smooth bare back, it felt nice to encounter her skin. The feeling of warmth came off in waves I knew something wasn't right never before had a slap came from Lightning I felt as if I was wrong.

As she emptied out the last of her food, I watched as she stumbled towards the sink washing her mouth out. Her eyes in a drunken haze, not knowing what to do I took her arm leading her towards my bed.

"S-Serah I'm sorry…"

"No Claire it's alright, just rest up I'm going to take care of you." Grabbing my wrist holding me in place, she looked weakly.

"Stay please don't leave me, stay here with me in be…" Walking out Lumina's voice came back flashing in my head.

"_Aren't you going to stay with her she asked you to come to bed?"_

"**No I…I can't all I can do is what I can. Claire how long has she been sick like this?** **I know you can tell me since you are not clearly human. You seemed to know a lot about Lightning in the chaos. But, I know you are Claire when she was younger."**

"_Well it's nice that you finally noticed not that you remember much of me. You were so young then and mother, I think she would be proud of us. As for Lightning she not sick psychically nor is she dying. She just…I just…we both miss you and love you."_

"**I know…"**

"_I-I can no longer come in this form Lightning's body our body will become one. I was the part that was separated that night, but I will make sure Lightning comes to her senses and you will too." _

"**Wait…you said you loved me what do you mean by love?"**

"_That's up to Lightning to tell you." _

With that the voice that was Lumina came from out of my head. In that moment, I realized I was in the kitchen. Relief came over me, as I was happy to know that Lightning was safe. However, another part of me worried about Lightning it was the thing that both of us never talked about no one had knew about our secret. We created the world of ignorance around us making our conversations light and weightless. Setting up the tea, I walked upstairs Lumina in my ear.

"Lightning you still up?" Looking all covers had been kicked off I knew that Lightning wasn't a wild sleeper. I set the covers back on her body. Feeling her head some of her temperature came down. Taking a quick hot shower with Lightning and her recovery in mind, I wondered what to do. I jumped as I heard the door swing open it revealed Lightning herself.

"Sis… you have to get back to bed. You shouldn't b-" With a yelp I was lifted in the air looking at Lightning she seemed out of it, but in a different world she seemed like the Claire I knew.

Setting me down on the bed, the towel that was once around me came loose with her strong body over mine. I began to grow wet with anticipation; this was something that I thought we had long forgotten.

"Claire…"

"Hmm…" Hearing her respond lightly our bodies closed in as Lightning's hand slipped between our pressed bodies. Closing my eyes to expect to feel something instead, I could hear the faint grunts of my sister's breath in my ear as she bit harshly into my neck.

"Serah…ahhhh…" I then I realized what's she was doing lifting my leg up it reached her clothed center. Realizing everything that was happening I knew what Lightning was doing. Rubbing her center across my leg, I pressed our bodies close. I knew she was in a state of daze, but I wanted my Claire back.

As her grinding got closer, I felt her lips gently brush mine. With my tongue, sticking out I licked the outer hell of her lips. With her hands now behind my head, her breaths dragged longer as she sped up on my leg. It was like this until that night, back when we were younger until that night. Lightning would often come into my room and talk me into what we were doing now. In addition, I found out many nights she would hold me close like now breathing my name in my ear. Her weight on me strong but careful not to crush me, this was the cruelty of Lightning but the loving warmth of Claire Farron my sister. Hearing her Climax I grabbed her bringing her closer to me as I came as well. Rolling off me, I could see the evidence of my guilt on Lightings knee as she slept soundly.

* * *

**Ok that was a lime, but there might be many lemons in the story but they are lemons from the past, but I'm not trying to do that, but if it comes, you'll see the warning so pay attention. Half of this story will be in the past as well as the future. I love Lightning/ Serah fics. However, I hoped that I could get Serah's speech right when I write I try to imagine how Serah would say things and on this chapter, I think that I didn't capture it. Read and review. Also so, you know because of in the game Serah and Lumina were together while Lightning was the savior. They have shared a lot with each other Serah knows that Lumina is Claire Farron when she was younger. Therefore, Lumina has this crafty ability to jump from Lightning's mind when she's incapacitated but she can only go to Serah.**

**As for Lightning because of her merging with Lumina or you would call it Claire Farron she has to share her thoughts with Lumina. As for Serah calling Lightning, Claire well I only made it a personal thing between the two when it was just them. Right now in this story I am trying to go towards the struggle that Lightning faces she wants to be Claire Farron so badly towards her sister, but it's hard for her to break out because she feels guilty from the past. As for Lumina, which is one of my favorite characters, she's acting as if she always has an instigator between the two. **

**Although Lumina is Claire through identity both of their souls merge each time Lightning and Serah come together, but we all know Lightning she's gonna fight her love for Serah.**

**I'm only explaining this cause I know the dialog can get a little confusing if you need any explaining leave your questions in a review.**


End file.
